


Caffeine Ban

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kicking in Sleep, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Y/N,” Spencer said, poking his girlfriend in her sleep. “Y/N, wake up.” He knew she had sleep problems, but tonight was worse than normal. 

She yawned, pushing up off the bed. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes were barely open. Spencer chuckled under his breath as she practically slumped back into the bed.

“You were kicking in your sleep again,” he replied, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the shoulder. This was a nightly thing - at least once. Thankfully the bad nights, like tonight, didn’t happen all that often. Even when she did kick, it normally didn’t wake him up, but tonight. Tonight was hell. Good thing he loved her. “Badly.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” she said, flopping back into the mattress. When she collapsed, her hair flipped back into her face. She was exhausted. Why was tonight so much worse? “I feel like I get worse with the kicking when I’m more exhausted.”

When he looked over, he saw that it was 1:30 AM. His head smushed back into the pillow, so when he spoke, he spoke out the side of the his mouth. “It probably doesn’t help that you had an enormous cup of coffee about an hour or so we went to bed.”

“Probably not,” she yawned. “Caffeine normally doesn’t bother me that much though.”

“Come here,” he whispered, reaching over and wrapping his hand around her waist. “You can normally sleep a little better if I cuddle you.” He buried his head in her neck as he spoke. “Try and get some sleep.”

——–

As was always the case, they drifted away from each other as the hours went by. They normally ended up at the furthest ends of the bed, but facing each other. The caffeine must’ve really been running through her system because she started kicking incessantly. However, she didn’t wake up and although he kept being kicked in the leg, he didn’t have the heart to wake her up. So he dealt with it - tossing and turning for another couple hours to try and avoid her soccer-like movements until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Babe,” he said, watching as she shook in her sleep, “Y/N, wake up…I’m sorry,” he said, as she groaned.

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily, rolling once again into his arms.

“It’s 4:15. Are you okay? The kicking is getting really bad,” he said, rubbing his palm against her stomach. 

She leaned back, her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m really jittery. I guess it is the caffeine. Do you want me to go on the couch? I can sleep out there for the rest of the night if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” he lied. “I can handle it. You kick like a nine-year-old.”

Y/N snorted slightly. “Didn’t you say that to Hotch once? When you just started out? I feel like I remember sitting next to you in the ambulance after you and he confronted the LDSK.”

“I did,” he smiled. “Although I lied. My ribs did kind of hurt for a couple of days, but it wasn’t too bad…Just try and get a few more hours, and if we wake up again, we’ll just get up for the day.”

“Alright,” she yawned, reaching her arm back and running her hands through his hair. “Night, again. Sorry I can’t stop kicking.”

He laughed into her mess of hair. “It’s okay. I forgive you. Just try and get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

——–

Only a half hour later, Y/N fell asleep again, but she was still kicking and Spencer couldn’t deal with it anymore, so he got up and went outside to sleep on the couch. She’d offered just a while ago, but she was the one having such a hard time sleeping, so he figured she deserved to have the bed. Plus, before they got together, he fell asleep just fine on the couch many times. 

Gently, he snuck himself out from under the blankets and walked outside, grabbing a blanket and pillow from the hall closet before heading to the couch. Since he was out of the room, he felt there was next to no chance of Y/N waking up, so he threw the pillow into place at the end of the couch and let the blanket flutter over as he fell into the cool leather. 

Within minutes, he was asleep - no kicking whatsoever.

——–

Hours later, Spencer woke up when he heard rustling in the kitchen. “What time is it?” he asked, sniffing in the air for the sweet smell of coffee. 

Y/N brought a cup to the side table, placing it next to his head with a dull thud. “It’s 9:30. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Spencer pushed up off the couch, eyes still closed and clumsily reached out for his cup of coffee, which she guided into his hand. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem. It’s the least I could do for someone who put up with all that kicking last night.”

“It was pretty awful,” he chuckled, still barely alert as his lips hit the mug of sweet elixir. “Are you having a cup?” He still hadn’t bothered to open his eyes. He was not a morning person. Night owl all the way.

“Yea,” she said. “I always have to have my morning cup.”

Finally, he managed to open his eyes, taking another sip of coffee before he replied. “I really do like sleeping next to you, but not when you’re kicking, so I’m cutting you off from caffeine after lunch this afternoon. I have to save my shins from your assault…Zinedine Zidane.”

“Nice soccer reference, babe. Thought you would’ve gone with Mia Hamm though,” she laughed.

“That’s the obvious one,” he said. “But anyway, you are banned from caffeine after lunch. I need to keep my shins from breaking.”


End file.
